Vehicle security systems are often installed in vehicles to detect break-ins or damage to the vehicle. Upon detection of such events, the vehicle security system may perform various actions, such as actuating a siren and/or vehicle horn, flashing lights, disabling the ignition system of the vehicle, and/or sending an alarm indication to a monitoring station or user (e.g., to a user's smart phone, for example).
In many instances, a vehicle controller may be used to perform more than just security operations. For example, a multi-function controller may be used to perform remote keyless entry (RKE). Once such system is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 9,063,833 to Malone et al., which is assigned to the present Assignee and is hereby incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Malone et al. provides a portable transceiver for locking and locating an automobile that includes a remote keyless entry system for locking the automobile, and a locating device determining a location of the transceiver. The remote keyless entry system and the locating device are housed in a pocket sized housing. Furthermore, a processor derives directional information from a current location to a waypoint, and in response to an activation of the remote keyless entry system, the locating device determines the waypoint corresponding substantially to that of the automobile. The portable transceiver may also provide security control features, such as arming and disarming of a vehicle alarm.
Despite the advantages of such configurations, further enhancements may be desirable with respect to vehicle security systems and sensors in certain applications.